Description of the Shared Resource A. Purpose and Objectives The Biostatistics Shared Resource exists to provide statistical support to investigators of the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH) Cancer Center for peer-reviewed, funded grants and statistical design for institutional clinical and pre-clinical studies as well as for basic science projects. The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Shared Resource are to provide Cancer Center investigators access to uniformly high quality, innovative statistical science; a centralized randomization system; access to statistical software; technical support for a web-based distributed data management system; and advice on data management issue